Zoe Washburne
NAME: Zoë Alleyne Washburne TYPE: First Mate SPECIES: Human HEIGHT: 1.778 m (5' 10") WEIGHT: 55 kg AGE: 33 GENDER: Female DEXTERITY: 2D+2 *Archaic Guns: 4D+2 *Blaster: 4D+2 *Blaster Artillery: 4D+2 *Bows: 4D *Brawling Parry: 5D+1 *Dodge: 4D+2 *Firearms: 4D+2 *Firearms: (S) Rifle: 6D *Firearms: (S) Shotgun: 6D *Grenade: 4D+2 *Melee Combat: 4D *Melee Parry: 4D *Missile Weapons: 4D+2 *Pick Pocket: 4D+2 *Running: 4D+2 *Thrown Weapons: 4D *Vehicle Blasters: 4D+2 KNOWLEDGE: 2D *Intimidation: 3D *Streetwise: 3D *Tactics: 4D *Willpower: 3D+1 MECHANICAL: 2D+1 *Archaic Starship Pilot: 3D+2 *Capital Ship Gunnery: 4D+1 *Capital Ship Pilot: 3D+2 *Ground Vehicle Operations: 4D+1 *Repulsorlift Operations: 4D+1 *Space Transports: 3D+2 *Sensors: 4D *Space Transports: 3D+2 *Starfighter Pilot: 3D+2 *Starship Gunnery: 4D+1 PERCEPTION: 2D *Command: 3D *Forgery: 3D *Gambling: 4D *Hide: 5D+1 *Investigation: 4D *Search: 4D *Sneak: 5D+1 STRENGTH: 3D *Brawlin: 5D+2 *Climbing / Jumping: 5D *Lifting: 5D *Stamina: 5D *Swimming: 5D TECHNICAL: 2D *Armor Repair: 3D+1 *Blaster Repair: 2D+2 *Capital Ship Repair: 2D+2 *Capital Ship Weapon Repair: 2D+2 *Computer Programming / Repair: 2D+2 *Demolitions: 4D *First Aid: 2D+2 *Ground Vehicle Repair: 2D+2 *Repulsorlift Repair: 2D+2 *Security: 3D *Space Transport Repair: 2D+2 *Starfighetr Repair: 2D+2 *Starship Weapon Repair: 2D+2 MOVE: 10 FORCE SENSITIVE: no FORCE POINTS: 4 DARK SIDE POINTS: 0 CHARACTER POINTS: 15 GEAR: *Hogleg - Zoe’s weapon of choice is handy both for shooting ornery folks and using the butt as a club. It holds up to 10 shells at once, and can fire up to 2 times per turn. Damage 6D+2. *Armor - Whenever Zoe know she’s walking into danger, she wears a ballistic mesh vest for protection. It provides +2D from any gunfire attack, but slows her down slightly, reducing her Dexterity by –1D. *Zoe usually carries a utility knife (Damage STR+1D+1), a small compass, and a small personal comm-set that is tuned to Serenity’s standard frequency. Traits *Fightin’ Type (Major Asset) - As a career soldier, Zoe is ready for action. *Military Rank (Minor Assset) - She is a former corporal in the Independent army. *Steady Calm (Major Asset) - Zoe always keeps a cool head in dangerous situations. *Loyal (Minor Complication) - She would do most anything for her captain and her husband Memorable (Minor Complication) - Zoe’s exotic beauty makes her stand out in the memories of most folk. *Prejudice (Minor Complication) - As a former Browncoat, Zoe carries smoldering anger toward Alliance government officials, law enforcement, and military. Role Playing notes “First known to me as Corporal Alleyne. She was and is my right hand. She is as true a friend as a man can ever have. I’ve trusted her with my life more times than there are stars in the black. “As to her raisin’ and upbringing, I guess she’ll tell you about that if she thinks it needful. What she generally says is that she was born in the black, raised to life aboard a ship. Like me, she volunteered to fight the Alliance and, like me, she was in Serenity Valley. Like me, she came out breathin’. “Our views on life being much the same, she agreed to throw in her lot with me and come on board Serenity as First Mate. I must say that Zoe didn’t seem to think much of the ship when first she set eyes on her. Nor did she think much of the man I hired as our pilot, a fellow called Wash. “I’ve got to admit that he did take some getting used to, what with his palm tree shirts and fairly constant wisecracking, but, as I told her, he is good at his job. And I’m the captain. “Well, Zoe and Wash flung Chinese cusswords at one another on a regular basis and I thought that probably bullets was like to follow until I took to noticin’ that all their rows seemed to end up in the bunk of one or t’other. “Before I know it, Zoe—who can creep up on a man and slit his throat so fast and so silent that he’s in the Bad Place before he knows what hit him—starts getting all melty and tearsome whenever Wash’s name comes up. And he turns into a moon-brained calf at the sight of her. I don’t recommend shipboard romances, as they tend to complicate things, but glad to tell they set about marrying each other, a sure-fire way to cure romance if I ever saw one. “Now that they’re hitched, we’re mostly back to normal, what with the Chinese-flingin’ and the bunk-sharing. There’s a store of love between them, but since it doesn’t get in the way of the flyin’, I’m fine with it. “Zoe is still my right hand. “She and me stand back-to-back, always.” —Conversation with Malcolm Reynolds Source: *Serenity Role Playing Game (pages 10-11) *thedemonapostle